Mangled Exposistion
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: During the events before the old animatronics woke up, the Toy animatronics were born into a world of mystery and pain. How do they cope? And why are they not allowed in the back room? Teddy has to discover more about these strange events before him and his friends get into mortal danger.
1. Creation

**Chapter 1- Creation**

* * *

Toy Freddy woke up, feeling millions of tiny pinpricks stabbing into his body. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't speak. He looked around frantically for the answer to his plight, but he only found strange beings staring at him, with busy hands attaching things to his silver body. They seemed slightly worried, almost angry.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to attach the power until AFTER we finish! Do you want to kill me?!" A voice said, it came from one of the strange beings. Freddy tried his arms and legs, trying to see what they did. The strange beings started panicking, and they unplugged something from a small hole in the wall. Freddy blacked out.

"Is he awake?" A voice called out to him.

"I don't know! Do you think he's broken!?" A more feminine voice said.

Freddy grumbled, sitting up. He held his head, he felt a strange pain in his endoskeleton head. His head saw, and his vision blurred. He made out two other beings, but they were different from the ones he saw earlier.

"Hello." Freddy said, gasping a bit at the sound of his very deep voice. The others seemed a bit intimidated, but they continued.

"Hello there." A very attractive (So Freddy thought) Blue rabbit said. His green eyes were very striking, to say the least.

"Oh, he is awake!" The girl voice said. Freddy noticed a Chicken (Duck?) looking at him with bright blue eyes. "Hello there!" She said. She seemed very nice, though Freddy wasn't sure why.

"What's your name big guy?" The rabbit said. Freddy stared at him while he searched his AI Chip for the answer.

"um… Freddy 2.0, Toy Edition." He said, seeming a bit surprised at the name. "2.0?"

"Sounds about right, Well, I'm Bonnie 2.0, and this is Chica 2.0" Said Bonnie.

"Who really wants to say all of that?! Let's get some nicknames!" Chica said.

"Good Idea! Hey! Freddy here looks like a Teddy bear! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bonnie said, a sly grin shining on his face. Freddy gulped.

Chica and Bonnie stuck their arms up in the arm happily "TEDDY!" They screamed. Freddy quite liked it.

"Well, ok, that's my name… what about you Chica?" Freddy asked. Chica rubbed her head, trying to think.

"Hmm… what about… no… maybe…"

"Oh! Tee Chee!" Freddy said, making Chica's eye lights sparkle.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Bonnie said happily. "Now me!"

"Hm…. well, you have very pretty eyes… what about… Green." Freddy said, the Bunny grinned happily.

"Great! Well… now what…" Tee Chee said, looking around at the stage worriedly. Curtains surrounded them from the rest of the game area, making them very closed off to whatever went on outside. Teddy tried moving his new body, strangely feeling very accustomed to it. Like he was made for it.

"So… what's.. out there?" Green wondered. Teddy shrugged, poking his head out the curtains. He gasped, seeing more humans sitting outside the curtains. These ones were very short in comparison to the others, and they all saw Teddy with Bright smiles on their faces. A lot of them pointed. Teddy identified them as "Children…"

Teddy quickly stuck his head back into the room, panting loudly. "Teddy?" Said Green "You ok? What's out there?"

"L-Lots of C-Children!" He said panickedly. He didn't know what they could do, but he knew one thing. "Green! Grab that guitar!" He said, pointing at the guitar sitting on the ground near him.

"Um… ok…" Green said, picking up the guitar.

"Tee Chee! Grab that Cupcake there!" Teddy said, Chica following directions; however, she was very confused. Teddy grabbed a microphone he found on the ground, holding it tightly in his hands. "Alright… do you guys know what happens next-"

"HELLO KIDS! Great to see yah! Well, today is gonna be a great day! You know why?" A voice said from behind the curtain.

"Places!" Teddy whispered, and they all stood into a place on the stage. They don't know how they knew where to stand.

"WHY?!" Lots of children yelled back. Teddy flinched.

"T-Teddy! I'm scared!" Tee Chee said, Teddy looked back to see her Shaking.

"I-It's ok… nothing will happen to us…"

"Well! I'll tell yah! Today is the grand Reopening of the famous Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Now! A word and song from our favorite, Freddy Fazbear himself!"

"Teddy! What's going to happen…" Green asked, also shaking.

"It's fine… you're fine.. we'll be fine…" Teddy reassure. The curtains slid up gently, exposing them to the bright lights and the many children staring at them expectantly. "Hello kids!" Teddy said proudly, ignoring the shaking animatronics behind him. "It's Great to see yah! Are you ready for the Fazbear Band?"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's strike up the band! One! Two! GO!"

* * *

Teddy and his new Friends played for the children. Teddy was far more confident than the other two, so they just followed his lead. The children loved them, already beginning to pick their favorites. After the shows ended, the animatronics were free to mingle with the children. Most of the girls were attracted to Tee Chee, and a lot of the boys either chose to play with Green or Teddy. For their first day, they began to have fun and explore the restaurant freely.

"Hey Freddy! What's that room?" One of the children following him asked, pointing towards a strange backroom door.

Mentally, Teddy had no idea what was in the room, but for some reason he said "Don't go in there kids! It's off limits!" The children nodded ignoring the room for the moment.

"Ok Freddy!" They said. Still, in the back of Teddy's mind, he was unsure of what was in the room.

"Freddy! I want a balloon!" A child asked him, making him grunt. That was the sixth balloon he had to make for one of the kids. He didn't get angry, he loved the kids, but this did start to become annoying.

"Sure thing Kid!" He said begrudgingly. He grabbed a red balloon, and blew it up with the Helium tank. He handed it to the child that asked him for the balloon. Another child asked him for one, which he happily blew another for. Pretty soon, ten other children came asking for balloons. Teddy started getting angry, but he did let it show on his face. "Sure kids! I'll just blow up even more balloons for you!" He said. He made it sound sarcastic though.

After the day was finally done, he collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. The other two also did the same, falling onto the stage with pure fatigue. They were just about to go into sleep mode, when an employee walked up to them with a clipboard. He held a pen in his right hand, like he was prepared to write.

"Ok, Tell me what you need changed you guys." He said casually, like he was speaking to normal people. Green looked like he was about to say something, but Teddy but in.

"I need someone to blow up these balloons, it's taking up a lot of my time." Teddy said. The other animatonics nodded, reassuring his statement. They were all tired of blowing up balloons.

"Alright… is that all?" The man said. The animatronics looked at each other, expecting looks covering on their faces. "Alright then, I'll be back next week, then if anything comes up you can let me know. Ok." As quick as the man had come, he was gone, leaving the three animatronics to go back into sleep mode soundly.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

If you want an explanation for this, then I'm afraid I can only tell you that I have too much free time. But hey! More story for you guys! I realized how little backstory the toy's had, so here is my next big story! Hope you enjoyed this one! Also! New Bonus note! I'm doing reviewer spotlights in this one from The End is the Beginning 1-3 here and my other stories as well. Hope you like this one!~

Added a bit because it was too short. :J

* * *

**Reviewer Spotlight-**

Well, you gotta start somewhere, so here's my first ever review ever!

That was YazzyCat! Thanks dude! I hope you stayed around for my other stories! Please, I hope you review more if you still read the story!


	2. Balloon Boy

**Chapter 2- Balloon Boy**

* * *

The first week was hectic. The animatronics were constantly busy with the children. After every song, it was their jobs to protect the children, sing happy birthday to the birthday kid, blow balloons up for whomever asked for one, and then clean up after the children if they dropped something.

Once Sunday came around, the animatronics woke up extra early to prepare the party room for the children. The animatronics were giddy once they heard the front door unlocking. Green nearly tripped climbing back onto the stage. Unlike the day before, there were far less employees entering; However, they wheeled a large crate into the room, laying it near the game area. The humans then did their checks on the main animatronics, then left as if nothing had happened. The three stared at the box, afraid of what it could hold.

"What do you guys think it is? Decorations?" Green asked, sitting down in the same spot he was standing.

"No way! It's clearly a shipment of pizza!" Tee Chee said, giggling. Teddy shook his head, carefully getting off the stage. "Teddy! What are you doing?!" Tee Chee panicked.

"I wanna see what's in it." Teddy replied flatly, continuing over to the box. Green hopped down from the stage, running over to him.

"Teddy! What if it's dangerous?! Or something bad!" Green said, jumping in front of him, extending his arms to block the large bear. Teddy chuckled, stepping past him.

"Don't be silly, what could possibly be in that box that was deadly? I Think this might be alright, so don't panic, I got this." Teddy reassured, patting Green on the head. Green seemed apprehensive, however. Teddy edged closer to the box, and he could feel his gears starting to heat up.

"_What is this feeling?"_ He thought, somewhat scared. His fuel tank spit embers in his chest as he got even closer to the box. He thought he heard sniffling. "_What is in here? I wonder…"_ He thought, grabbing the lid and gently sliding it off.

"Hello?" Teddy said, sticking his snout into the box to get a better look. The sniffling got even louder, and the inside of the box was extremely dark. Teddy turned his eyelights on, revealing a small yet round boy sitting in the box, his eyes dilated as he stared dead into Teddy's face.

"H-Hi…" The small boy sniffled, unmoving except for his violent shakes of fear. Small oily lines came from his eyes, And they perplexed Teddy immensely.

"Are you ok? You're face is leaking…" Said Teddy, reaching a hand into the box to comfort the child. The child shook even fast as his hand approached him, but slowed to a stop when they connected. Teddy smiled, showing that he meant no harm. He reached his other hand into the box shortly after to pull him out. The boy happily accepted, reaching up with his arms to be picked up.

"I-I… I'm scared... " The boy said, recoiling from the light. Teddy switched his eyelights off. He started to bend over to let the boy down, but he held tightly on to Teddy. Teddy chuckled, walking back over to the stage with the boy in his arms. The other animatronics stared at him with disbelief.

"Does this look like a deadly, horrible, and murderous creature to you?" Teddy joked.

* * *

After a few hours, the animatronics noticed that no one else came. They started to become afraid, nearly to the point that Tee Chee suggested to leave out the front door and check for humans. Teddy explained how that was probably the worst Idea she had ever thought of.

"Plus" Teddy continued his argument "What will we do if the boy gets outside? He might get lost, then what will we do?"

"Alright, you win, maybe they forgot to come here today." Tee Chee suggested, shrugging slightly. Teddy shook his head.

"No, It's far more likely that they forgot about us!" Green said, snickering.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Tee Chee said, ruffling the feathers on her back. Green laughed maniacally. "I'm serious, what should we do?!"

"What were meant to do! Sit here wait." Teddy said, looking back over to the boy next to him. He was eating his pizza Tee Chee gave him cautiously, like something could happen if he didn't eye it carefully. "So.. what's your name?" Teddy asked him, making the boy jump a bit.

"Um… I was built to… to… blow up balloons for the kids... " He said.

"Hmmm… well… how about Balloon Boy? You know! Because he's gonna blow up the balloons! And he's a… boy…" Green said, feeling a bit awkward when he noticed no one was laughing at his joke.

"Hmmm… that's not a bad Idea! Balloon boy it is!" Teddy said proudly, patting Balloon boy on the back.

"That's too long! What if we just call him BB?" Tee Chee said.

"That's a valid argument, I like it!" Green said, chomping loudly into his pizza slice. "Well, that's settled. Well Balloon boy, where did you come from? We don't remember.." Green asked, making Teddy gasp. He was right, the only thing he remembered was waking up in a strange room with many humans tinkering with his body. He remembered the pain, but that was it.

"Hmmm… sorta... " BB said, putting down his pizza for the moment. "I… I remember a large room, filled with watcha-ma-call-its and doodads. I don't know exactly what it was all for, but I guess it was for… us…" He said. Teddy rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, for us?" Teddy asked, the other two animatronics nodding. BB, shrugged.

"Well, we're not real people. We're… like… robots." Said BB. "We were build by humans for them... I think." He said, shrinking back as the all stared at him expectantly.

"We're not… real?" Tee Chee said, sighing. "I feel real… I think…"

"We eat food like real people…. right? I can think real things…" Green said, looking down at his feet. Teddy sighed, looking at the wall.

"_We aren't real… but… we sure do feel real... "_ Teddy thought, looking back at them with a determined look on his face. "We may not be real, but we all think real thoughts. We feel things. We love the children. We have feelings, emotions. That's real enough for me!" Teddy said. He felt something strange in his eyes, and the others looked at him in horror.

"Teddy! You're eyes! Their leaking!" Tee Chee said, coming closer for a better look. She touched it "It feels… oily…"

"What are they?" Green asked, looking over at the tears as well.

"I-I don't know, BB was doing it earlier… when he was… scared..." Teddy said, looking over at BB, who shrugged.

"I think… are they… tears?" Green asked, making Teddy's ears perk up. "I think… I saw a child doing that a few days ago. Their mom told them not to cry, that their tears got them all wet… is that what you're doing? Do you feel upset?" Green said, looking Teddy up and down.

"I don't feel sad… but… I feel proud… I feel really happy…" Teddy said, making Green shrug. "Well… look at us… freaking out about tears… like they really matter… heh… haha!" Teddy said, starting to laugh loudly. The others joined in, and pretty soon they all started crying.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Chapter 2! Awesome! Well, don't have much to say, but if you liked this chapter, let mah no in a review! I kinda like them, like, a lot. And if you haven't read my other stories, I highly recommend you check them out, I hope you have a great day! Later!

* * *

**Reviewer Spotlight-**

Today I'm going to show you guys a dedicated reviewer of my first story, he reviewed after almost every chapter!

That is SquirrelandNight123! Show this guy some love! I hope you continued reading my other stories dude! You're awesome!


End file.
